We Start Rememberin' When
by LikeTotally80sContest
Summary: by KarenCullen2007. Edward and Bella have been married for 23 years but have run into a rough patch. Can memories of their whirlwind romance from their senior year of high school bring them back together? Entry for the Like Totally 80s Contest. AH.


**Your pen name(s):** ***

**Your beta's name:** ***

**Your story name:** We Start Rememberin' When

**Song that inspired you:** Eric Carmen - Make Me Lose Control

**Summary:**

Edward and Bella have been married for 23 years but have run into a rough patch. Can memories of their whirlwind romance from their senior year of high school bring them back together?

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day…Suburbs of Seattle Washington<strong>_

_**Edward's POV**_

The bedroom door slammed in my face as I stood there alone. There was a huge lump in my throat as I tried to speak. _"Bella, please!"_ I begged. "You can't do this to us. I need you." I heard her growl from the other side of the door and then some more slamming. I knocked and then tried the knob, but she had it locked. I ran both of my hands into my hair and tugged helplessly. _What would I do if she left me?_ I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Then the door opened again and she came storming out with an overnight bag in her hands. I was hopeful, maybe that meant she was only going to cool off at Alice's house for the night. _Wishful thinking, Cullen! _She glared at me viciously and stomped into the bathroom, heaving everything from the counter beside the sink into the bag. "Bella, I love you…" I began.

"Don't give me that crap! I'm not buying it anymore. There aren't enough hours left in my life to make me want to spend one more second waiting for you. I'm done, Edward." She walked past me in the hall once more and spun around to face me, "I should have left years ago but I was naive enough to believe you would change."

I reached out and took her hand softly in mine. "I promise I'll change. I'll do better for you. _For us._ You're all I want. Please…don't!" Tears pricked my eyes and for a split second I saw remorse in her chocolate brown eyes, staring back at me.

That second was fleeting and her intensity returned. She shook her head, "Nope, I'm not staying this time. I won't come back and you can live your self-centered life as if I never existed. Hell, you've been doing that anyway! So not much is really going to change for you." She snatched up a suitcase from the bedroom along with her overnight bag and banged down the stairs.

I let the tears roll down my cheeks and wanted to turn away so she couldn't see but instead I stayed facing her, not caring that she was watching me cry. "Where are you going? It's dark and I don't want you to be out in the city all alone."

"I can take care of myself, Edward. I've been doing it for a long time now. I'm a big girl." She picked up her purse and car keys and closed the door behind her.

I stood there, devastated. I had failed miserably. We had had arguments before, many times, and I had always been able to convince her to stay. But this time there was finality in her voice that had never been there before. She had walked out the door and I was powerless to stop her. I walked to the window and watched her back her car out of the driveway as the tears blurred my vision. She was everything I had always wanted and now she was gone. I collapsed on the couch, my head in my hands, tears pouring down my face and sobs wracking my body.

I hadn't ever lived alone in my life. I had gone right from my parent's home to college and then into my first apartment with Bella. She had been all I'd ever dreamed of. From the time I first met her when I was 17 years old, I knew instantly she was the girl I wanted a future with. _Of course she hadn't been mine at first_…_That took some effort on my part. _

But now, after all this time I sat there crying on my couch, feeling sorry for myself and starting dreaming back to the first time I ever laid eyes on the unforgettable Bella Swan…

_**August 1987…Forks, WA**_

_I climbed out of my Dad's car in the school parking lot. I gazed around at the other cars parked there. Huh, not another Mercedes anywhere in sight. I smirked to myself. I was doubtful that anyone in this backwoods town had ever seen a Mercedes before. I slid my Letterman jacket over my shoulders. At least these small town hicks would know I was Varsity material back home. I walked out onto the football field and noticed several players standing around in groups talking. There were a few men sitting close to each other on the bleachers and I approached them, since I didn't know anyone there. _

_One of them stood and looked at me as I climbed the stairs. "Hello, Sir. I'm here for football try-outs. I was told they started today?" I inquired. _

_He looked down at his clipboard and answered. "You must be Dr. Cullen's boy. Edwin, is it?" _

"_Edward," I corrected, reaching to shake the man's hand who smiled widely at me. _

_He shook my hand firmly. "Pleased to meet you, Edward. I'm the head coach, Charlie Swan__,__ and these are my assistant coaches." _

_He introduced me to his coaching staff and then took out a megaphone and announced to the boys on the field that try-outs would begin. After explaining how uniforms and equipment would work he had us all line up, state our name and what position we were going out for and then split up into groups by position and speak in more detail with the various coaches._

_I discovered that there was one other guy trying out for quarterback, like I was. He was blonde with feathered hair and didn't look like any quarterback I'd ever seen. He had blue eyes and wore a polo shirt with his collar up. Dweeb! _

"_Hi," he greeted me with a smile I immediately categorized as fake. "I'm Mike Newton." He shook my hand and tried to grip firmly. Unfortunately for him, my grip was firmer. He immediately got an intimidated look on his face. "So, you're going out for quarterback?" He asked and I nodded. Then he leaned into me and quietly added, "Just an FYI, I've been this team's quarterback since we were in junior high. So don't get your hopes up." His friends around us all laughed like a bunch of hyenas. _

_I just shrugged my shoulders. "I was on the varsity team back in Seattle…I'm not worried."_

_His face turned red and he added, "Also, I'm in tight with Coach Swan," he bragged. _

_I glared back at him and wanted to blacken his baby blue eyes. "We'll see," I retorted and turned to walk away. _

"_Hey, Cullen," he shouted at me. "You don't know who you're messing with. I own this school. Don't forget it…"_

_I didn't turn back around but flipped him the bird behind my back. I immediately heard the group start running toward me and I had a feeling I was about to be pounded until suddenly I heard them stop. _

_I turned to look behind me and these guys were all standing there with shit-eating grins on their faces. I looked back toward the gate and noticed a group of girls in cheer leading uniforms coming onto the field. They all had pom-poms in their hands and one of them was carrying a boom-box. I glanced casually at the girls and noticed they all came to an abrupt halt, all staring directly at me. Most of the group looked like your typical cheerleader types, blonde hair, lots of makeup, permed and teased hair. I smiled my typical sideways grin at the gaggle of girls and kept walking. _

_The girl carrying the boom-box stared at me and her mouth actually fell open. When she saw that I noticed her staring she immediately looked away and attempted to resume walking but ran straight into the back of one of the other girls, causing the other girl to stumble. Boom-box-girl __lost her balance, and fell back onto her rear sending the box flying. It crashed to the ground, batteries scattering everywhere. I noticed immediately that she didn't look like the others in the group. Her hair was soft brown with an auburn hue; she had deep brown eyes and none of that slutty makeup the others wore. Something magnetic pulled me toward her and I figured it was the fact that this poor girl was so dazzled by my looks that she fell on her butt in the middle of a group of her friends._

_I started over to help her up when I heard Newton's voice behind me. "BELLA!" He shouted. I watched as he held his hand out to help her to her feet. So...boom-box-girl's name was Bella. Since my help was clearly not needed, and this group of guys still standing behind me wanted to kick my ass just moments ago, I decided I'd be best for me to leave. _

_I took one more glance across the field and Bella was standing up, Newton's hand was intertwined with hers and she was nodding to him, apparently he was checking to see if she was okay. Just as I reached the parking lot I observed Newton's hand leave Bella's hand. He reached behind her and lifted her skirt, running his hand across her backside, with the giving the impression that he was brushing dirt from her. Yeah, right! _

_That clearly was a caress, not a helpful gesture. So, Bella-boom-box-girl was Newton's girlfriend? It seemed strange to me that if Newton was her boy-toy, why was she gawking at me?_

_xoxo_

_**Present Day…Suburbs of Seattle Washington**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I choked on my tears as I pulled out of the driveway. I couldn't look at his distraught face watching me out the window as I left. If I did I knew I'd go running right back in and back into his arms…then we'd be right back where we were now, _stuck in a rut!_ I was so tired of spending so much of my life alone and Edward was working all the time. We never spent any time as a couple and it was wearing on me. I knew this was for the best even though it hurt terribly right now. We were growing apart for years now and this split was inevitable. I'd tried many times before and came running right back to him…because I loved him. And I still love him, more than life itself. But I can't live like this anymore.

I pulled over to the curb and picked up my cell. I knew she wouldn't be up but I left her a message anyway. I didn't want her to worry. "Hey, 'Nes. I just wanted you to know that I'm staying in the city tonight. I didn't want you to worry. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you! Bye."

I pulled my car into the parking garage of the hotel a few minutes later. The reservation desk had me checked in and I was upstairs collapsing on the bed before the tears even dried on my cheeks. I stood up and looked out the 10th story window and thought about Edward back at home, looking out our living room window…watching for me to come back home. That wasn't going to happen this time. Our lives where shifting and I had to accept that the love we shared for years had burned out, like a snuffed candle. The wick was still there but the flame was gone.

I smiled as I remembered how quickly I fell in love with him. He was the most incredible human being I had ever met. He was deliciously gorgeous and every time he smiled at memy brain ceased all coherent thought. I couldn't even remember what it was like before I met him. That first day of senior year was turning point for the rest of our lives…

_**August 1987…Forks, WA**_

_I walked to my locker and met up with my friends Jessica and Alice in Senior Hall. "Oh my God Bella, that new guy, he was just coming out of the office and he is like wicked hot. Like, I've never seen anyone so yummy in this school. He's totally third-base material," Jessica crooned, teasing her hair with her fingers._

"_Gross, Jess. You don't even know his name." I made a 'gag' face. "I can't believe you'd really blow a guy you just met. I'll admit though, that messy bronze hair is totally MTV worthy."_

_She grinned at me as Alice piped up, "I know his name. It's Edward. He's like my neighbor. My dad was out mowing the lawn last night and met his parents. His dad is like a doctor and his mom is one of those stay-at-home-types." _

"_Well, I'm totally gonna bang him. He is fine!" Jess replied. I rolled my eyes at her as she and Alice continued to discuss Edward. Jessica Stanley was the slut of Forks High School and even though she was my friend, I didn't agree with her promiscuous behavior. We often had discussions about whether she used sex to get respect and she always complained 'You're totally going all Breakfast Club on me'. I told her that I learned in Health class that 'guys use love to get sex and girls use sex to get love' but she said she didn't care, she liked sex and would get it, love or not. The idea of people sleeping around like that totally grossed me out!_

_I let the two of them chatter on and I just listened, not really caring what they had to say as I walked to class._

_**Edward's POV**_

_The first day of school I walked into the building, collected my schedule from the office and glanced at the room numbers in the hall. Finding my way around was going to be easy, this was such a small school. My first class was English and I noticed immediately that Bella-boom-box-girl was sitting in the front row. I smiled at her, noticing her face flushed as she avoided my gaze. The teacher directed me to my desk, immediately behind Bella. I sat down and tapped her on the shoulder. _

"_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I just moved here from Seattle. I wanted to say hello yesterday but you were…busy." I waited for her to respond._

"_I'm Bella Swan." She was blushing profusely and that made me smirk at her. I realized I was considered good-looking among the opposite sex but I'd never seen anyone react quite like this girl did. Her blush was adorable. I wanted to talk to her longer but class started. After English I walked to my calculus class. Once again, Bella was there. This time I was seated in the desk beside her. I didn't have a chance to speak before class began but I felt her staring at me during __most of the lecture time. I flashed a shining smile as I walked out of the room, just to let her know that I had noticed. _

_What a surprise when she was in my third class, Spanish. The chance might have come up for us to talk more, but Newton was also in this class. I observed immediately that they walked in holding hands. He gave me a nasty look when he saw me. I chose a seat close to Bella so I could listen to their conversation. "Damn! Cullen's in this class. He's going down one of these days. I can't wait till coach posts the positions and he doesn't get quarterback." _

"_That's not fair, Mike. You don't even know if he can play. Maybe Dad won't choose him to replace you but he might be second string. Just think about that," she chided. I didn't hear Newton's response because I began to ponder Bella's statement. She said Dad… Must be Coach Charlie Swan was her father. No wonder Newton told me he was in tight with the coach!_

_I sat by myself at lunch and watched Bella Swan. She sat at a table with her friends with her back to me. I wished I could hear what they were saying because they were clearly talking about me. One girl kept peering around Bella to check me out. Bella didn't look my way even once, whereas her friends had no trouble taking turns staring at me. _

_The bell rang and made my way to Science class. This room was set up with lab tables, each table accommodating two students. Bella Swan entered this class also and when the teacher assigned lab partners and she and I were paired. Finally…a chance to have an actual conversation with her. _

_I tentatively smiled at her, "Hello again."_

"_I can't believe we have so many of our classes together," she commented. "After this I have gym and then history. I don't suppose that's what you have?" _

_I looked at my schedule and I smiled at her, "do you want the truth or a lie?" I teased._

"_Truth. Definitely the truth." _

"_Those are exactly the classes I have next. We're together the whole day." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she blushed and turned her face away. _

"_Bella, I don't bite. You don't have to turn away from me." I encouraged. "I noticed you've been watching me…since yesterday actually." She gave me a shocked expression. "Hey don't be so surprised. I obviously have been watching you in order to notice you watching me." _

"_It's…complicated. My boyfriend... " she began._

"_Newton," I finished for her._

"_Yeah, he doesn't like you much…"_

"_I don't like him much," I told her. "He and I had words yesterday at football. He's totally full of himself. I hate guys like that." Thankfully she didn't appear offended. Possibly she was aware that her boyfriend was an ass._

"_What I was going to say is no one has even tried to get to know you yet."_

"_Does that mean you're interested in applying for the job?" I teased and she blushed, shaking her head. Man, this girl was pretty._

_The teacher gave us a brief lecture and then an assignment to work on together. I was thankful for the time to talk. "How long have you been with Newton?" I asked her in between questions._

"_A year."_

"_What do you see in that guy anyway? I mean I know I just met you but you seem personable and friendly. He just…isn't those things."_

"_You have to know Mike," she excused. "He's been the most popular boy in town since Kindergarten. Most of us have been in school together for twelve years and it's just the way we were all raised. Our parents are all friends, and before that most of our grandparents."_

"_So Mike is a jerk because he feels entitled?" I asked._

_She smiled the most beautiful innocent smile I had ever seen, "Yeah, pretty much," she admitted and we both laughed. _

"_No offense but you could do much better." _

"_None taken."_

"_You don't seem upset by me talking negatively about your boyfriend. Are you two serious?" _

"_That's a rather personal question."_

_I hesitated a moment waiting for her to elaborate. "Are you going to answer it?"_

"_Nope," she replied and went right on with our work without speaking another word to me unless it was about the assignment. _

_After Science I walked to the locker rooms to change for gym class. Both boys and girls classes were playing basketball and when it wasn't our turn to play I stood on the sidelines. It didn't take me long to see Bella also standing with one of her friends. _

_I walked over and smiled. "Introduce me to your friend, Bella."_

"_Edward Cullen, this is my friend Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Edward." I had to take a minute to check out Bella's legs in her gym shorts._

"_Hi, Edward." Alice shook his hand._

" _Pleased to meet you, Alice." She was a cute tiny girl, with short hair and bright eyes. But I was really interested in speaking to Bella. "Alice, do you mind if I drag Bella away for a minute? There's something I want to ask her." Alice nodded and giggled while Bella looked surprised. I walked away a few feet and waited for Bella to join me._

"_What do you want?" she asked me nervously._

_I smiled a sexy smile at her. "Well, what I really want is to ask you out. But since you have a boyfriend what I'll ask you is…why didn't you answer my question about whether you're serious with Newton?"_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I almost fainted. He said he wanted to ask me out! My heart was pounding out of my chest and I wondered if he noticed. Jess would be so jealous! I stammered not wanting to answer him but finally conceded, "Listen, Edward, I am not serious about Mike, but he's pretty serious about me so I don't want word to get around and hurt his feelings…"_

_As if it was possible, his smile got even sexier. "My lips are sealed. I just wanted you to know that you seem really cool and Newton's a dick. So if you're ever interested in trading up…come see me." He turned around and walked away leaving me standing there with my mouth open. _

_Alice was pumping me for information all the way into the locker room after class. I lied and told her he had a question about our science homework, but she didn't believe me. "Hey don't worry I'm not going to say anything. Especially to Jess," and then winked at me. _

_Even though no one heard what Edward said to me I was still nervous that Mike would find out. In all honesty dating him was really convenient. Mike was cute and all but he was so conceited. He and his snug fitting Levis, Polo shirt and high-top Nike sneakers were really starting to bore me. He was a celebrity-around-town kind of guy, quarterback of the football team and his parents owned the local sporting goods store so they were all well known in the community. My Dad was equally known in the community, having been the school football coach for years._

_I finally realized how incompatible we were last weekend when we went out for movies and pizza. After wards he took me back to his house. His parents were away in Aruba on vacation. I knew we would make out on the couch, that was a given. But he kept trying to push his hands under my shirt, then up my skirt and I had to push him off the couch to keep his hands off me. I had told him time and time again that I wasn't ready to 'go all the way' but he kept pushing._

"_Come on, Bella," he always begged. "All of the other couples are already doing it." I always argued that just because other couples were didn't mean we had to. I wasn't ready and even though he was, I would always talk him into taking me home where he would softly kiss me goodnight, making me all but forget his futile attempt to coerce me into bed… _

_Before I knew it, it was time for practice. The whole squad was in the locker room chattering about the first day of school as we changed and made our way outside for practice. This time Alice carried the boom-box (she winked at me and said she was afraid I'd drop it again.) We all walked out onto the field and took our positions. As captain I chose which routines we would do and in which order. Alice started the music: "Kiss" by Prince was the first song she chose. We were just getting warmed up with a pom-pom routine when the football team came out to take the field. Boys on the field were incredibly distracting. Especially when one of them looked as hot as Edward Cullen did. _

_Dad walked up to me with his clipboard and whistle in his hand. "Bells, I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you girls to move your practice inside. We were scheduled to be inside but I have some new players to put through the paces, so we need the field." After some prompting he agreed that we could use the outer edge and finish our outdoor practice. My ulterior motive was to watch the team practice. I especially wanted to watch Edward. Plus there was not much chance Mike would notice me checking out Edward if I was doing routines and he was doing drills. We all returned to our practice and before long I looked up and saw Edward intently staring at me. He nodded to me to let me know he saw me looking back at him. I don't know what there was about him. But he made me feel that tingly feeling inside when our eyes would meet. When he said earlier that he had been watching me, I felt wetness in my spanks that I wore underneath my uniform. That had never happened to me before… _

_The music changed and Alice put on "Bad" by Michael Jackson and we continued our dance routine, switching to tumbles jumps and then stunts. By the time our practice was over we were all exhausted. _

_We packed up and started marching off the field and Mike ran over to see me. "I'll be here late tonight but if you want I'll call you later." _

_I nodded and smiled at him. He could be sweet when he wanted to be. He moved closer to kiss me and I joined him but just before our lips touched I felt his hand touch my thigh and move up toward my butt. I instantly backed up, "Don't touch me like that." I snapped._

"_You're just so sexy in that uniform. I'll see you later," He winked at me and walked away._

_I glared at Mike in anger for pawing me yet again, and then I noticed Edwards green eyes smiling at me. Geez why is it every time he looks at me, in that certain I feel that magnetic force of electricity pulling on me. No other guy has gotten to me like that before. He looked incredible in uniform and I noticed during practice, he was quite good. I smiled back at Edward as I thought…Mike would have his work cut out for him. And not only on the football field. _

_**Edward's POV**_

_It was already dark when practice was finally over. Coach Swan told us that he would have our positions posted within the next few days but to expect a lot more late practices. He also reminded us that we couldn't play in a game unless our grades were acceptable, so we'd better get to work on our homework after practice. _

_After showering, I was putting clothes back on when one of the defensive players, I think his name was Eric, walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Cullen," he whispered. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I saw you checking out Bella Swan today." He accused_

_I just shrugged at him. "So what if I was?"_

"…_she has a boyfriend, and he's the captain and quarterback of this team!"_

"_Who cares?" I certainly didn't._

_He looked shocked. "Listen I definitely get it. She's hot! But you're going to be sorry if you don't stay away from her." _

"_Psh!" I scoffed. "You really think I care that she has a boyfriend? It's a free country and I was just looking."_

"_Whatever, man. Don't say I didn't warn you." And he walked away._

_I couldn't deny that I had been checking out Bella and taking every opportunity to flirt with her. Plus a few times I think she was flirting back. And it was clear that Newton was going to be a problem. If Eric could be trusted, it was obvious to others as well… Newton had it out for me._

_I knew he was a good player but his arrogance made me detest him. He kept bragging about the college football scouts that had their eye on him and how he was going to get a scholarship because of his ability. He made it clear that he wasn't going to let me mess that up for him. I was determined to prove myself to the team. And it was a bonus if I could impress Newton's girlfriend in the process. _

_A few days later when the team roster was posted I was disappointed, but not surprised to see Newton was first string quarterback. Coach told me that I would definitely get some game time and not to be disappointed but to keep playing well and the coaches be watching. Newton wasted no time rubbing his position in my face. And I was developing serious plans to rearrange his…_

_xoxo_

_Our first big football game came the second week of school. I sat on the bench the whole game and Newton got to show off after we had won. "Don't worry Cullen; I'm sure the college scouts will notice you! Just keep your helmet off and they're sure to notice those bronze locks of yours." He slapped me on the back it took all of my strength not to pummel him. _

_I avoided him all I could and during the third week's practices. Coach let me have some field time and I showed I was every bit as good as Newton. Even though the coaches wouldn't put me in during a game, I definitely got the attention of some of the other players. After practice one night Eric came up to congratulate me._

"_You're really good, Cullen. If Newton ever gets hurt you're sure to have game time." He smiled genuinely. _

"_I'd like to hurt him!" I replied._

"_Yeah? Well just between you and me you have a greater chance of that than anyone in the school."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_I've seen the way you are with Bella during science class. Man if he knew you were making moves on his girl…"He let out a low whistle. _

_I just wanted to show that prick, Newton that I even though I didn't get quarterback, I could definitely have his girl…maybe not now but eventually. I knew if I played my cards right she could be mine. I wasn't exactly making moves on her, but I was attracted to her. We sat near or beside each other every single class and we were definitely becoming friends. I never passed up a chance to flirt with her…the first two weeks of school I kept it subtle, but now I decided to take it to the next level._

"_Hi Edward," Bella smiled at me as I sat down at our lab table. _

"_Hi," I smiled back at her. "You look nice today." _

_She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Thank you. I could say the same to you every day."_

"_Thank you right back." I winked at her and she turned her head away. _

_I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I think you know I'm flirting with you. If you would like me to stop just say so…"_

_She turned back toward me and shook her head. "I don't want you to stop…is that a bad thing? I have a boyfriend, after all." _

"_You've already told me you're not serious about him. Maybe that's a sign that you're not supposed to have a boyfriend…OR maybe that you're supposed to have a different boyfriend." _

_Her eyes got wide and her blush became more intense. "I really like you Edward and I'm glad you're my friend, but I don't know you very well."_

"_You could get to know me pretty easy. I won't fight you at all." _

"_We'll see what happens." She said to me and winked back. My heart leapt inside my chest. This meant she wasn't completely ignoring the fact that I wanted to ask her out. _

_Xoxo_

_That Friday night there was a pep rally and bonfire to celebrate homecoming. The football team, marching band and cheerleaders all took part and most of the students were hanging out around the fire as the coaches tried to rally support for the school teams. The football game this weekend was with the school's biggest rival and they wanted everyone to come out to show school spirit and support their athletic teams. I was drinking a can of Coke and eating a burger at the concession stand when Bella came up and stood beside me. "Hey." She grinned._

"_Wow, you look cute." She was wearing her hair curly and she had it back in barrettes with yellow and blue ribbons attached. _

_Her face blushed as she avoided my gaze and ordered herself a burger and a Coke. "Thank you Edward. I'm trying to show my school spirit for the game tomorrow." I quickly took a hold of her hand and slid her around the side of the concession stand. _

_I looked her directly in the eye and leaned over her, my arm up against the building, where no one could see us in the dark. "Bella, you'd be cute wearing a paper sack or nothing at all." Oh no, now I was blushing! "That's not what I meant." I corrected. "I mean you always look cute and I need to tell you that I'm just dying to get you alone so I can kiss you…" I leaned in closer to her and lowered my lips to hers. When we were almost touching…_

"_I don't think we should, Edward." She whispered._

"_Have you ever slapped a boy for kissing you, Bella?"_

_She shook her head, "No but I've STOPPED boys from kissing me." _

_I took a deep breath, but didn't move my face, "…and are you going to stop me?" I whispered. _

_She had a frightened look on her face for a moment and then she shook her head and I inched closer as she closed her eyes. I pushed my lips gently up against hers and she sighed so deep it made my heart stutter. I added more pressure and she parted her lips at the same time I did. I sucked her lips gently in between mine until I felt her tongue lightly skim the inside of my lip and I let desire take over. I reached my hands down and slid them behind her waist, pulling her close to me as I allowed our tongues more room to explore each other's mouth. Her mouth was hot, wet, and delicious. I had never French kissed a girl that made me feel like Bella did. I applied more soft closed mouth kisses to her lips and then we both stood there staring into each other's eyes. "That was nice Bella." Her eyes were glazed and she looked stunned. "What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned. _

"_You dazzle me." She sighed. "There's no other way to explain it." _

"_Mission accomplished! Listen I have to go meet up with the team for pictures inside. Can I call you tonight?" I begged, still holding her fingers in mine _

_She nodded, "Yes." She stood there a minute as I walked away and then I saw her turn and walk away also. No one saw us, thankfully!_

_**Bella's POV**_

_In that one moment my world tipped sideways. I had never cheated on Mike before, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty. Edward's kiss was unbelievable and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more. His hands on my waist sent shivers up my spine that I'd never felt before. I mean Mike was what I would consider a 'good kisser' he didn't have gross breath or use his teeth like some other boys I'd kissed. But Edward was unbelievable. _

_I watched him on the way back to the bonfire after our kiss and admired the way his butt looked in his uniform. Maybe it was the shiny fabric of the football pants…then again maybe not. Yeah, admit it Bella, he is hot! _

_The teams were all lining up to go inside for pictures and I stood together with my squad while we waited our turn. "Where were you?" Alice asked._

"_At the concession stand…" I answered, not lying._

"_Jess was looking for you and now it's time to go inside and she's not here." _

"_She's around somewhere. We won't take the pictures without her." I walked with the girls into the bathroom so we could check our hair and makeup before the pictures. When we came out the band was on the gym bleachers trying to get their hats all straight and instruments balanced for pictures. Tyler Crowley ran up to me with a panicked look. "There you are, Bella! Have you seen Mike?"_

_I shook my head. Actually I hadn't seen him since before my concession-stand-kiss with Edward._

"_Why?"_

"_We got all lined up for pictures but he wasn't here. No one's seen him; we thought he was with you." I glanced over at the team, scanning the players, almost like I didn't believe what Tyler was saying. I met Edward's eyes and quickly moved my gaze back to Tyler._

"_I have no idea. Maybe he's still outside?" I suggested. Tyler shook his head, explaining that everyone had been looking for him for a while now. _

_My dad walked up to me and started questioning me and I explained to him what I'd been saying to Tyler. Edward walked up and spoke. "Coach, I saw Mike head out to the student parking lot a while back, while I was getting food at the concession stand. Maybe he went to his car for __something?" Dad agreed and walked out to the parking lot to look. I wanted to follow but pulled Edward aside first. _

"_You don't think Mike saw…us…do you?" I whispered frantically._

_He smiled a sexy smile at me, "So what if he did?" At my mortified expression, he shook his head apologetically. "I can't feel sorry about what happened between us. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable with it either. Come on, let's go look for your boyfriend." His last word was full of disdain. _

_We were just stepping out of the gymnasium entrance when I heard a commotion from the parking lot. A group of students were standing around Mike's car and at first I thought he was hurt but then I saw him standing beside the driver's side door, head hanging shamefully while my dad stood over him. The look on Dad's face was livid. I left Edward's side and hurried to the parking lot but was immediately stopped by Alice. "Don't go over there, Bella." She warned._

"_What's going on?" I asked while she was tugging me back toward the building. _

"_It's Mike and Jess…they were…" Her voice trailed off and I wriggled free from her grasp and ran to where Dad and Mike were standing. _

"_What the hell is going on?" I shouted. _

_My dad looked at me with a painful stare, and then he looked back at Mike who was turning pale. "Michael, would you like to tell Isabella or would you like me to tell her?" Mike opened his mouth to speak but then I heard a tearful sob behind me, I turned to see Jess standing there with Angela and Lauren. Her face was covered in black smudges, mascara running down her cheeks. _

"_Bella…I'm so sorry." Jess cried. "I never meant to hurt you, honest." _

"_What happened?" I choked; my face was suddenly hot, realizing that practically every student in the school was standing around looking at me. _

_Mike finally broke his silence, "Coach, can I speak to Bella in private?"_

_Dad shook his head, "Michael I don't ever want you to be 'in private' with my daughter. You can tell her here…"_

_He nodded and couldn't look at my face, "Bella I was…fooling around with Jess…in my car."_

"_What?" I was stunned at the implication. "What exactly do you mean?" _

_Alice came up and whispered in my ear, "Jess was giving him head, Bella." _

_My stomach lurched and I felt nauseated. I glared at Mike and then awkwardly at my Dad and then spun around and ran as fast as I could toward the gym. I heard voices behind me but my pulse pounding in my ears made everything muffled. I felt tears of embarrassment begin to sting my eyes and I felt like I was going to barf. My stomach twisted and I lurched forward in the grass ready to humiliate myself even more when Edward pulled up beside me in a Mercedes. He reached his hand out the car window. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" I looked up at him pathetically and nodded. He leaned over and opened the passenger door and I got in just before he pulled away quickly._

_I leaned my head back into the seat of his car and rolled the window down to minimize my nausea. I gasped for breath, nearly hyperventilating. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Edward asked, concerned. _

_I shook my head, "I'll be fine, just get me to hell away from this school."_

_He drove around a few streets and then he pulled over to the coffee shop. "I think you need to get something to eat." He smiled at me, "after all, you never got your burger from the concession stand." I agreed and we went inside. We were seated at a booth and ordered coffees._

"_I'm going to have an order of fries and a hot fudge sundae" He told the waitress. _

_That sounded good. "Same for me." I smiled slightly. "Thank you for rescuing me, Edward. That was the most humiliating moment of my life."_

"_That's what friends are for." He responded. "So…do you want to talk about it?"_

_I shivered and shrugged. "I guess, I'm kind of in shock right now. I can't believe they both would do that to me!"_

"_Crowley told me…I'm sorry Bella. You must feel terrible." I nodded in agreement and he quietly asked. "Do you love him?"_

_I flinched at his assumption. "Of course not! I told you I wasn't serious about him. I just can't believe he would do that to me…after all of the times we…" I stopped speaking and Edward's face registered surprise. I chuckled, "That sounds worse than I meant it to. Mike and I haven't ever…fooled around or anything thing like that. He was always trying to get me to but I wasn't ready. Still, it makes me sick that he…and Jess would betray me like that."_

_He acknowledged my feelings and we started talking about all of the chaos that was likely going on back at the school right now. He joked that they were probably all out looking for me now and I joked that Mike was likely forming a lynch mob for Edward and me both. "I don't know if he saw you get in my car. He was probably too busy trying to talk his way out of trouble with Coach."_

_I laughed, "My dad is probably worried. I should call him." Edward gave me money for the payphone and I dialed my dad's office. _

"_Coach Charlie Swan," his voice was tense._

"_Dad, I wanted you to know I'm fine. Edward Cullen brought me to the coffee shop to calm down. I'll be home soon."_

"_Bells, thank goodness you're okay. I won't be home soon, I have some …" He stopped momentarily then continued, "…player discipline to take care of with the principal." Uh oh, Mike was in trouble! I suppressed a giggle then hung up, telling Dad I would see him at home._

_I explained with laughter to Edward what my Dad had told me and we took turns wondering what Mike's punishment would be. It only took Edward a few minutes before he was reaching for my hand over the table. "Is this alright?" he asked. I nodded my head. I needed the distraction._

"_So do you plan to talk to …him?" _

"_I plan to call him when I get home and tell him to go fly a kite."_

"_What, you mean you don't want to work it out with him?" He joked._

"_Nah. After all, just before Mike got caught… I was kissing…someone else." I blushed. _

"_You don't say?" He teased, holding my hand a little firmer. "And do you plan to confess your indiscretion?" _

"_Nope. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." _

_We finished our food and Edward paid the check and we left the coffee shop still holding hands. Once we were outside he pulled me into a comfortable embrace which I returned. "Mm. You feel so good in my arms Bella. I am sorry about everything that went wrong tonight. I hoped our first kiss would be smoother." _

"_I thought it was very smooth. Unforgettable in fact. Unless you think we should try again to be sure we took full advantage of that opportunity…"_

_He smiled amused at me. "I thought you'd never ask." He lowered his mouth to mine the second I leaned in to kiss him. This kiss was gentle, slow and arousing. He seemed to know exactly how to kiss me, when to turn his head, when to open his mouth and when to slow the kiss and trail small wet kisses down to my neck. "We'd better go, Bella. I'd hate to get caught kissing you in public while you still have a boyfriend."_

_I scoffed at his choice of words. "I'm done with Mike, Edward." _

"_I'm glad," He commented as we climbed into his car and he drove me home. He kissed me one slow, tender kiss when he dropped me off, asking if he could still call me like we agreed on earlier. I agreed and blew him a kiss from my front step before walking in the door._

_**Edward's POV**_

_After I dropped her off at home, I was driving to my house and listening to the radio. My lips still could taste the strawberry gloss she wore on her lips. As I was turning the stations I caught the beginning of a song, She Drives Me Crazy by the Fine Young Cannibals. _

_I listened to the lyrics: _

_I can't stop the way I feel,_

_Things you do don't seem real,_

_Tell you what I got in mind,_

_'cause we're running out of time,_

_Won't you ever set me free?_

_Right away I thought, she does drive me crazy, those eyes, those beautiful pink lips and they were just on my lips. Jesus, what was this girl doing' to me? Just then I started singing along…_

_She drives me crazy,_

_Like no one else,_

_She drives me crazy, and I can't help myself._

_I pulled up into my driveway at home and listened to the rest of the song. As it ended I shut the engine off, grabbed my bag, and headed inside. I walked in the house and dropped my bag off at the door. I went into the kitchen as my mom was loading the dishwasher._

"_Hi honey, how was school and the game?" she asked_

"_It was good. Is there any dinner left for me?" I asked as I went to the fridge and opened the door. _

"_Yes, it's right there in the blue Tupperware. It's Roasted chicken, potatoes and a salad." I popped it in the microwave after removing the lid and put it in for two minutes and grabbed a Coke to drink._

"_So, have you made any new friends yet?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. Just then the microwave beeped. I pulled my dinner out and grabbed my fork, blowing to cool down and taking a bite._

"_Yes, actually I have." I said to her in a pleasing tone. _

_She then sat down next to me at the table and said, "Do tell, Son."_

"_Her name is Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella. Her dad is the football coach and she is a cheerleader." I said in between bites._

"_My, my Son. That was quick. What she like?" _

"_She is funny, smart, beautiful. She has the most incredible eyes and a blush to die for." I said in a play full tone._

"_Edward, you better be careful I hear she is going out with Mike Newton, the quarterback. He is quite popular you know." she had a concerned, motherly tone._

"_Well she isn't anymore. At least I hope she's not." _

"_What do you ,mean?"_

"_He was caught by her dad doing something with one her friends. Needless to say I think he is trouble both ways, literally speaking. But I intend on being Bella's shoulder to cry on." _

"_Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt by him or her."_

"_Don't worry I have everything under control. I better head up stairs to do my homework" and to call Bella._

_I grabbed my bag and headed to my room. I laid my bag on the bed and grabbed my phone. It was a cool phone. My parents got me my own private line. I dialed her number and waited…_

_**Bella's POV**_

_The phone was ringing as soon as I closed the door; I turned on the light and rushed to answer it. "Hello." _

"_Bella! My God I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Mike rasped. _

"_I'm fine." I answered tersely. _

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm begging you to forgive me! I don't know what I was thinking…" he began._

_But I cut him off. "Michael Newton, you make me sick! I can't believe you have nerve enough to call me asking for forgiveness, after what you did! We're through! Do you understand me?"_

"_You're not breaking up with me are you?" Was he stupid? Of course I was. "No Bella please…"_

"_If you really wanted me so bad then why would you do something like that?" I questioned._

"_Bella! You know how horny you've been making me; it's not like I haven't told you. And Jessica offered so I screwed up and let her… well you know. So now I'm suspended for the next week and I can't play football and if you don't take me back I'll be devastated." He ranted_

"_You actually want to pretend this is my fault? Yes, I'm breaking up with you and I don't care how devastated you are. If you really cared you wouldn't have let Jessica Stanley near you!" I slammed the phone down and then took it off the hook while I went upstairs to shower and change out of my cheer uniform. When I came back down I returned the receiver to its cradle and it immediately began to ring again. This time I lifted the receiver but didn't speak. I paused to see whose voice was on the other end. _

"_Hello?" It was Edward._

"_Hi Edward." I smiled into the phone, explaining my hesitation in answering._

"_Did you talk to Newton?" He prompted. I explained that I did and the outcome of my conversation with Mike. I heard Edward let out a sigh of relief. "So not to put you on the spot or anything…but I was wondering, since you're not dating anyone if you'd like to go out with me next Friday." _

_Wow, totally not what I expected to hear. "I'd love to go out with you." I bit down on my lower lip nervously. _

"_Cool. So I'll see you at the game tomorrow, right?"_

_Darn! I'd forgotten about the homecoming game. "I'll be there, cheering the team on. Oh and I'll especially be rooting for our new quarterback." _

"_I'd better hit the sack since I've got a big game tomorrow. Good night Bella." _

"_Good night Edward."_

_That night when Dad finally got home it was after 11 and he and I sat up talking about the Mike incident. I had to admit that I was uncomfortable but as far as father-daughter sex talks go, it was over pretty quickly. I explained to him that I was still a virgin and assure him that Mike had never pressured me into anything. He was relieved at not only that, but also that I had broken up with Mike earlier. Then we both went to bed so we could rest up for tomorrow._

_Xoxo_

_Dad and I arrived to the school several hours ahead of the game. I had to re-work some of the cheer routines because of Jessica's suspension. I opted to replace several easy pom-pom routines for the stunts that would require another cheerleader and by game-time we were warmed up and ready to go. The bleachers were filled and we were lining up at the door ready to go and support our team. I had painted a huge paper banner that said "C'mon Spartans, let's kick a little 'A'". The squad and I ran ahead of the team, stretching the banner across the field as the team, led for the first time by Edward__,__ ran through the banner. _

_The band played, the crowd cheered and at half time our team was ahead 36-27. It was a close game so far but Edward was playing perfectly and the team was following his lead with no __difficulty. I stood nervously in the girls' locker room and paced, hoping for a win so that Dad would see Edward as the competitive player he clearly was. The squad all attributed my nervousness to my break-up with Mike and our temporary loss of Jess and I didn't attempt to correct them. _

_The second half of the game was nail-bitingly close and in the last few seconds, Edward threw a 'Hail Mary' pass into the end-zone to win the game 56-51. The crowd was screaming, the team was jumping in victory and the players dumped an entire jug of ice water over Dad's head. The team lifted Edward over their heads, carrying him into the locker room and the jubilation continued into the evening with a celebratory pizza party at our house. Dad ordered dozens of pizzas to feed the team, their families and a whole slew of others. There were at least 100 people at our house and the celebration continued into the night. Dad started a bonfire in the back yard and by dark there was only the team, a couple of girls from the squad and me left. I changed into jeans and a sweatshirt to stay warm and went to sit by the fire. "Great job cheering us on today, Bells." Dad commented. __"__You really kept the crowd going." He put his arm around my back and I returned his hug. I sat on a bench beside Dad but I really was looking for Edward. He was the man everyone wanted to talk to and I noticed several times since afternoon that a grin never left his face. _

_I went inside to grab another Coke and heard the phone ring. I was blocked in the kitchen by two of the linebackers and couldn't get around them mowing down on the pizza to answer it. "Whoever is near that phone please answer it for me?" I shouted. I could barely see around the corner but heard Edward's smooth voice say, "Swan residence. Edward Cullen speaking," I finally climbed over the table between the two mouths constantly chewing and discussing the pros of all meat pizza for football players._

_I smiled at him, standing there, phone in his hand with his mouth open. He smiled back at me and held up one finger, "I'm sorry Newton, but Isabella is off celebrating somewhere. U hm, yes I've seen her. She's about 5'-2", brown hair right?" He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side as I suppressed a giggle. "I can look for her but the last time I saw her she was cuddling next to one of the players…" My eyes got wide and his did too. "Awe, too bad, he hung up." He looked innocently at me. "I'm so glad to see you!" He wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me into the unoccupied living room. _

_**Edward's POV**_

_I was enjoying my time with my teammates of course but I wanted time alone with Bella. "Come in the den with me?" She suggested. I agreed and followed her, holding her hand. She collapsed on the sofa and turned on the TV. "No one will come in here, I'm sure." She told me, patting the couch beside her. _

_I put my arm around her and she leaned into my shoulder "I haven't been able to talk to you all day." I explained to her. _

_She nodded in acknowledgment. "You did great today, by the way." She flashed me a beautiful smile. _

"_You did too; every time I got tense I suddenly heard the crowd cheer and you were leading the way. I couldn't have done it without you."_

"_Like you said, that's what friends are for." _

"_Am I your friend?" I wondered._

"_Of course you are," she replied with confidence._

"_I was kind of hoping that after our kiss…and you breaking up with Newton that we could be more than friends…" I suggested._

_She sat up straight, "I'd like that…someday." She blushed_

_I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Someday soon?" _

"_We'll have to see." Her smile was so sweet and genuine that my heart melted. I wondered what was holding her back, so I asked, "__Y__ou're not ready yet, are you?"_

"_Not yet, but I'll be thinking about it."_

"_Take all the time you need, Bella." I pivoted my body closer to hers and places several soft kisses to her lips. "I'll wait." _

_xoxo_

_The week went by way too slowly for my liking. I was looking forward to my date with Bella Friday night. I couldn't wait to take her out…I wanted to kiss her again. I had barely seen her all week because Coach had the team out practicing late. every night. We needed more practice with me as quarterback so we all worked hard and hopefully would win our game the following weekend. _

_When Friday night finally rolled around I rushed home after practice to shower and pick Bella up before nine. I knocked on her door and was surprised when Coach answered. "Evening, Edward."_

"_Evening…Coach Swan…" I stammered._

"_C'mon in. Bells will be down soon. She's upstairs with Alice…finishing off a can of hairspray." He smiled and I chuckled nervously. This was the first time I ever had to meet a parent before a date. I didn't know what to say to him. Thankfully he did the talking…"Don't be out too late, now. Tomorrow is a big game and I don't want either of you too tired."_

"_I won't, Coach. We're going to a movie and then have a bite to eat. I'll have her home around midnight."_

_He nodded his head in agreement just as Bella came down the stairs. She looked so cute in tight stonewashed jeans, black high heels, and a pink half-shirt. "Don't blame her for the way she looks Coach Swan. I did her clothes, hair and make-up." Alice beamed._

_Coach swallowed hard. "That's quite a look Bells." Bella said something about parents not understanding fashion and he agreed that he simply didn't understand._

"_You look beautiful." I blurted then noticed Coach's eyes roll and instantly regretted my choice of words. _

"_I'm going to head home, you guys have fun." Alice chirped as we walked out onto the porch._

"_Not too late, you two," Coach warned. _

_I promised we wouldn't be and took her hand and walked her to my car. As soon as Coach closed the door Alice's smile turned sly. "Have fun Bella," she quipped, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and gave Bella a hug before getting in her own car and driving off._

_Bella blushed and I smirked sideways as I opened my car door for her. "Thank God she's gone," Bella said, taking down her side mirror and wiping blue make-up from her eyes. "She wouldn't listen when I told her no more eye-shadow."_

"_You look beautiful," I repeated and she thanked me. _

_We arrived at the movie theater just in time for the late showing of The Princess Bride and conveniently found a seat near the back of the theater. I took her hand in the darkness and whispered, "I've been dying to kiss you all week." _

_Even in the dark I could see her blush, "What are you waiting for?" __s__he asked._

_I leaned over to her seat and we instantly joined our lips in a desperate kiss. I placed my hand on her shoulder but noticed her sleeve was falling down, leaving skin exposed there. I instantly stroked the top of her shoulder and heard a quiet whimper escape her lips. That was enough to give me a hard-on so I stopped kissing her and we watched the movie. Every so often I would lean over and kiss her softly but kept holding her hand, carefully avoiding her bare shoulder. The movie was funny and sweet and I walked her out of the theater and back to my car when it was done. _

"_What do you say we hit the drive-thru and then go find someplace to…talk?" I suggested. She smiled and agreed and blushed at the same time. We both ordered burgers, fries and Coke at the drive-thru and I headed out to the state park road. _

_I parked my car, turned the engine off and turned to talk to her when her lips were suddenly on mine. I tasted the salt of her fries on her mouth mixed with her own sweet flavor and instantly became hard again. "Edward," she gasped, pulling her mouth away from mine. "Why did you stop kissing me earlier?"_

_I felt myself blushing now and answered, "Bella that shirt you're wearing has your whole shoulder bare and you felt too good to me…" _

"_It's totally okay with me if you touch me there," she commented, continuing to press her lips into mine. Who was I to argue with a beautiful female? I joined her in the incredible kiss she was giving me and shamelessly ran my fingers over her bare shoulder. I felt her move closer, coming over the console of the car and before I knew it she was sitting in my lap. I reached my left hand down and slid the seat as far back as it would go and then returned my hand to her beautiful shoulder. The kiss was becoming more intense and the windows were steaming up._

_I grinned widely at her. "Bella, don't get me wrong, I love the way this is going. But I didn't expect to go this far on our first date." _

_Her face registered surprise, "I've never made out like this before. It's something you're doing to me, I can't touch or kiss you enough…" She was embarrassed_

_I ran my thumbs along her cheeks and kissed her mouth once. "It's the same for me. I've kissed a lot of girls and made out a few times but it's different with you. I don't want to push this though. I mean, you're not even my girlfriend…" _

_Her eyes looked down and she bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry. That's my fault for telling you I'd think about it but…" _

_I could see the desire fade from her face as she spoke. The lights from the dashboard illuminated her beautiful face and my heart skipped a beat. "Bella. I'm crazy about you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I promise I would never hurt you like Newton did." I knew I told her I'd wait but I wanted her to be mine. _

_She just stared into my eyes and nodded, then smiled nervously, "Edward, recline the seat back so I can reach you better." Then she pressed her lips back into mine as I did as she asked. I was lost in the intensity of our kiss and before I knew it she was lying on top of me in the driver's seat. Her hips were against mine and I gripped my hands into her butt and held her closer to me. _

_My hands moved to her waist and when I felt the warm smooth skin there I couldn't help but explore her. My fingers slid up her back and then around to her rib cage and she plunged her tongue into my mouth. I curved my hands up toward her bra and realized this was too much. I tore my lips away from her mouth and gasped, "Bella, we need to slow down." _

_I looked deep into her chocolate eyes and saw the same intensity I was feeling. "Let's talk for a minute." I sat the seat upright and held her still on my lap. "This isn't why I asked you out. I want to get to know you."_

"_I want to get to know you too Edward__,__ but I can't keep my hands and lips off you." _

"_I don't want to lose control like this. You're too important to me. Did you just agree to be my girlfriend?" _

"_Yes. Now will you kiss me?" She teased, leaning closer to my lips._

"_In a minute I will, okay? I need to know if you…I mean…have you ever…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words. _

"_I never went all the way with Mike. I never did more than kiss him. He tried many times to get into my pants but I always stopped him."_

"_I'd never try to push you to do anything like that, Bella."_

"_Well damn!" she joked, smirking._

_I laughed at her and rubbed her back with my hand. "I've never gone all the way either, and I totally want you but I wanna take it slow."_

"_I'm actually surprised at how much I want you. In the year I went out with Mike I never felt like this."_

"_Must be he didn't know what he was doing." I teased._

"_Must be…" She pressed herself into me again and I leaned the seat back once again and resumed making out with my girlfriend._

_**Bella's POV**_

_Making out with Edward was unbelievable. My tongue mingled with his as we kissed with wet mouths. I lay on top of him and ran my hands through his hair and he ran his hands up and down my back. His hands inched inside my shirt and up my back then forward to my ribs and chest once again. I breathed heavier the closer he got to my breasts and moved slightly away from where his chest to give him more access. He let out a frustrated growl from his throat,_

"_Bella…I want to…"_

"_Go ahead", I encouraged. "Please Edward, I want you to." _

_He slowly placed his hands over the top of my bra and held me in his hands for several moments before gently gripping me with his palms. I felt his erection grow beneath me and beamed with a sense of pride. I suddenly had an urge to touch him so I gingerly stroked my fingers across his jeans and cupped my hand over his hardness and rubbed firmly. He moaned and gripped me tighter before sliding his hands under my bra and running his fingertips over my bare skin. "Oh my God!" I gasped. _

_He stopped moving his hands and looked at me intently. "Is this okay?" I nodded excitedly and stroked him faster. Desire suddenly took over and as I began to feel hot moisture building between my legs, and I reached for his zipper…_

"_Stop," He breathed. I froze and looked at him. "I can't do this with you yet. It's too soon." He sat us upright and kissed me softly. "Bella, I'm sorry but I don't want to rush into this." I felt embarrassed and I covered my face with my hands. "You understand it's not you, right?" I nodded my head but kept my face covered, ashamed of how forward I was being and how far we had gone after only knowing each other a month. Tears stung my eyes and I gulped air into my throat, trying to cool down. He pulled my hands away from my face and looked deep into my eyes. "Don't cover your face please. I need to see your beautiful eyes."_

_I took a deep breath, "I got carried away and I'm sorry." _

"_We both did. C'mon let me drive you home." He started the car. As we rode together I held his hand and he stroked my fingers with his in a soothing way. Once he got me to my house he parked on the street and shut off the engine. "Bella, you're the most attractive girl I've ever met. I want you so bad it hurts, but I don't think we should get caught up in sex before we really know each other." _

"_I want to get to know you too. I usually have more control than that." _

_He leaned over and kissed me gently. "Let me walk you to the door." He opened my car door for me and held my hand as we walked up the steps and stopped at the door. "You deserve a proper kiss goodnight after all of that intense making out." He put his hands on my face and drew me close to him. His mouth was soft and sweet on my lips and I melted into him as he kissed me, gently but with passion. "Good night, beautiful Bella." He waited for me to go inside and then I heard his steps retreating and his car start. I collapsed into bed thoroughly ashamed of how I behaved, but at the same time still dreaming of how hot and hard his body was underneath mine…_

_xoxo_

_At the football game Saturday the Spartans won and at the pizza house after wards, Edward and I were able to ease our friends into our new relationship before Monday. No one was really surprised, especially Alice, since she claimed to have had an epiphany about the two of us. _

_Monday morning was bound to be awkward because both Mike and Jessica were returning to school. I was standing at my locker talking to Angela and Alice when Jess joined us, shamefacedly._

"_Bella, I'm sorry about what I did…" She began._

"_Save it Jess. What you did is disgusting and unforgivable." I told her. "And if you dare show your face at cheer practice, the team can decide…it's you or me."_

_She tried to argue and I walked off to meet Edward. Unfortunately I ran into Mike first._

"_Bellaaaaa," he exclaimed. "I couldn't wait to see you today." He reached for my hand and I yanked it back away from him._

"_What are you doing Mike? We broke up!"_

_He seemed surprised at my rejection. "C'mon Bells. I know we can work this out."_

_I shook my head at him. "We're not going to work it out. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I walked away from him and hoped he'd drop it... _

_Unfortunately that didn't happen, because in Spanish Class he walked in and saw Edward and me sitting together and his face turned bright red. "I believe you're sitting in my spot, Cullen." _

"_This isn't your spot anymore Newton." Edward answered. _

"_Cullen, didn't I tell you that I own this school? This is my spot…right next to my girlfriend. You'd better back off." Mike warned. _

"_Apparently you haven't been told, Newton. Bella's MY girlfriend now." Edward smiled at Mike and Mike clenched his fists. I was sure there was going to be a fight. _

"_Mike, stop this! You and I are through and Edward's right, we're together now. You should just accept defeat." I interjected. _

_Mike shook his head in disbelief. "Cullen, this isn't over yet…" He threatened. _

_I was worried about what would happen but Edward reassured me there wouldn't be a fight. I was confident in Edward's promise until practice that afternoon. The cheer team was practicing in front of the bleachers while the football team came out for their practice. _

"_Mr. Newton!" I heard Dad call. _

_Mike showed up in front of my dad, smiling widely. "Yes, Coach?"_

"_I'm sorry to say that you've been moved to second string quarterback. Mr. Cullen was here in your absence and took us to two victories. He's replaced you and you have only yourself to blame. You should have used better judgment before your escapades in the school parking lot."_

_Mike's temper escalated and he began yelling and swearing at my dad. The team came over to help contain Mike just before he threw his helmet to the ground and kicked it across the field._

"_You have no idea who you're messing with Coach Swan! My parents will get you fired and I'll be back as quarterback in no time." He swung his fist back, about to punch my dad when Edward stepped in. He twisted Mike's arm up behind his back and a brawl broke out on the field. Helmets went flying and most of the team stepped between Mike and my dad. Others were trying to keep Mike from pounding Edward. _

"_Cullen, you don't know how much you've pissed me off. Taking my position and then my girl__!__"_

_Edward shrugged and my Dad began to push Mike off the field. "You two know what, I think I'd rather hit you where it really hurts…"Mike shouted. It took a second but as they were trying to remove him from the field he screamed. "BELLA SWAN! You're a two-timing bitch! I can't believe I wasted a year with you, you little cock-tease!" _

_In a blur of speed, before Mike could get another word out of his mouth__,__ Edward pulled back and punched him square in the face. Mike's head snapped back and he landed on his back. Edward stood over him snarling, "Don't you ever speak to Bella again. Got me?"_

_Mike stood up, lip bleeding and ass covered in dirt and grass and ran from the field. The team cheered and I stood there shaking, as my eyes filled with tears. Edward was at my side__,__ almost as quickly as he punched Mike__,__ and grabbed me up in his arms. I didn't know what was happening but as I felt tears pour down my cheeks Edward was kissing me. A wet; mouths- full- of-tongues; arm- clutching; legs-wrapped-around-my-man- kiss! Right there in front of the team and my Dad... and I wasn't embarrassed at all!_

_**Edward's POV**_

_That night after practice Bella and I had a date. Not just a regular date, but the kind you remember for a life-time. Coach Swan had been so proud of me defending Bella that after I punched Newton, he slapped me on the back and told me he was pleased to have me date his daughter. When Bella got home and asked him to borrow his Mustang convertible for the evening he didn't blink an eye, but handed her over the keys. She picked me up wearing a cute denim mini skirt, jean jacket and a white mesh shirt over the top of a black tube top. She explained that Alice had dressed her again and I thanked my lucky stars that Alice's taste in clothes left little to the imagination. _

_She pulled over on the side of the dirt road and smiled flirtatiously at me. "You want me to drive into that tall grass?" I nodded and she complied. Once we got through the tall grass, the trees opened up to a clearing. We got out of the car and put the top down and sat back in the car._

"_Wow, Edward this is beautiful." _

"_Just like you." I whispered in her ear. The night wind was unseasonably warm for September, and the sky was clear and full of stars. The moon shone down on her skin, making it shimmer._

"_You're so beautiful, Bella." I slid my fingers along the collar of her jacket, skimming that same sexy shoulder I was nervous to touch on our last date._

"_That feels so good," She sighed and slid the jacket off and tossed it in the back seat. She turned and kissed me without restraint. _

"_Mm, that feels good too! You're making me crazy, Bella." To distract me I clicked the radio on. Eric Carmen's Make Me Lose Control was playing…_

"…_Jennifer's got her Daddy's car…_

…_We go cruisin' so close the way they did long ago…"_

_I leaned over to her in the driver's seat and started kissing her wet mouth. She immediately grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. It was like we continued right where we left off Friday night. My hands were under her shirt, kneading her incredible breasts. I ran my hands over the top of her nipples, making them harden under my touch. She whimpered in response and I hardened in my pants._

"…_My Darlin'…_

…_Turn the radio up for that sweet sound…"_

_Her hands moved to unzip my jeans and I didn't stop her this time. She pulled my length out and gripped me with her warm hands. I groaned at the feeling she was giving me and gasped in surprise when she pulled her shirts and bra off. She was sitting there in front of me; topless… was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. I tilted my head and took one of her tight nipples into my mouth and sucked her gently._

"…_Hold me close never let me go…_

…_Keep this feelin' alive…"_

_Her whimpers became moans and I boldly slid my hands under her skirt, needing to feel the heat of her. I stroked my fingers up and down the middle of her underwear. "Edwaaaard!" She screamed just seconds before I slid her underwear aside and dipped my fingers into her wetness._

"_Bella, Oh my God you're so hot and wet." _

_Her hands were stroking my hard-on and I could barely control myself. I had to pull her hand away… "Stop, or I'm gonna come." I gasped in between sucking her hard nipples and kissing her wet lips. _

_She slid the car seat all the way back and reclined her seat the whole way. "Take your jeans off, Edward." She smirked sideways at me and slid her underwear from underneath her skirt. I arched my back, sliding my jeans and underwear off before I noticed the amazing sight beside me…Bella, completely naked. Apparently I missed her removing her skirt while I was concentrating on my own clothes. "C'mere" she beckoned, bending her index finger. She was leaning back and I could see her whole naked body in the moonlight. _

"_Baby, Baby! When I look in your eyes, I go crazy…_

…_Fever's high with the lights down low…"_

_I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. But she was making me forget everything except __for__ her having her gorgeous nakedness next to me. I rested my forearms on the seat beside her head and bent my head to kiss her. Her fingers worked the buttons on my shirt and she slid it off me leaving my bare chest flush with hers. "Bella, I don't want to take your virginity in a car…" _

_She smiled wickedly at me. "What if I don't care? What if I want to give you my virginity in a car? What if I want to take your virginity in a car?" Her hand ran over my hard-on a few more times making me dizzy with desire. _

"_We put the top down and park, 'neath the moon in the sky…_

…_and the wind is so hot in our hair, like the fire in July…"_

_I reached my fingers down again to touch her inside, staving off the desire to push myself into her. She rolled her hips around and I slipped my finger out and began to rub her sensitive bud until she was screeching my name. _

"…_Was love always this good, or could this be just the start?..._

…_Turn the radio up for that sweet sound... _

…_Hold me close never let me go…"_

"_I can't take this anymore, Edward. Make love to me? Please?" She was begging... _

_What could I do now? "Bella, I don't have protection."_

"_I don't care; I want you inside me now." She bent her knees, placing her feet on the dashboard and spreading her wide open. _

"_I don't want to hurt you…" I countered. _

"_You could never hurt me." She pushed her lips to mine as I lined my length up with her entrance. I pushed a little at a time and felt her tense. I lifted her hips with my hands to line her up better._

"_You ready?" I breathed. _

"_Uh huh." She looked right into my eyes as I pushed firmly and felt her tearing against me. She gasped and I stroked her face with my hands. _

_My heart broke seeing her face wince in pain. "I'm sorry, Bella." _

"_Edward…it still feels good to me. It's unbelievable." She rotated her hips and I began sliding in and out of her…_

"…_When my baby comes on, and we're movin' in time…_

…_and the heat from your touch makes me feel like I'm losing my mind…."_

_The smooth brushing of my firmness inside her hot, tight canal was amazing. "Are you alright?" _

"_Mm hmm, perfect." She sighed and I could see from the look in her eyes that she was enjoying this as much as I was. _

_I began to pump faster, pushing the image of her face in passion out of my mind, needing to control my imminent orgasm. I knew I had to make her come first or I'd ruin this for her__._

"…_We close our eyes. We start rememberin' when…_

… _We start to kiss. And now the feeling's intense…_

…_And we just pray that this night never ends…"_

_She started to tense again and I held her tight, kissing her lips as I pulled and pushed us together toward ecstasy. Bella came in a spasm that I'll never forget. She quivered and shook and gripped me inside like a vise on my erection. I held and kissed her and loved the way she felt writhing beneath me. She smiled up at me and I whispered, "I just made you come Bella. Did you like that?"_

_She blushed intensely, "Mm, yes, very much."_

"_Awesome." I resumed pumping into her. I was going as deep into her as possible. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was concerned I was hurting her but then I was too far gone to care…_

"…_Take me over the edge…_

…_Make me lose control…_

…_Keep this feelin' alive…_

…_Make me lose control…_

_My orgasm knocked the wind out of me. I thrust into her deep and spilled into her with everything inside of me. I could feel the release coming from the tips of my toes. I grunted and groaned loudly in her ear as I finished my release into her softness._

_I felt like my brain had completely evacuated my body. I could only see the moonlight and Bella's sweet face below me as she watched with wonder. "I've always known you were beautiful," she told me. "But look on your face as you came… was angelic." She placed soft kisses all over my face and we held onto each other until we could once again breathe normally. _

_xoxo _

_**Four weeks later…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_The Spartans had just won the state championship and nearly the whole town went to the Pizza House celebrating. Sitting beside Edward, I couldn't be prouder. _

"_I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear. _

"_I love you too__,__" I told him. _

_The pizza came to our table and the minute I smelled the spicy, greasy aroma my stomach lurched and I darted to the bathroom, ready to vomit. When I joined the group back in the __restaurant, I quickly excused myself to go home. "I think I've had too much excitement for one day. I need some rest." Edward and Dad both offered to bring me home but I declined, wanting to drive myself. _

_I stepped into the house and was shaking as I went to the bathroom. The home pregnancy test I bought seemed complicated and I was nervous trying to use it alone but didn't dare tell anyone, even Alice. I followed the instructions and waited. _

_**Edward's POV**_

_I went to check on Bella after we were done at the Pizza House. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. "Hey, Beautiful," I smiled and reached to kiss her as I stepped in the living room. "Coach went out to the bar with the other coaches… I can take care of you till he gets home." I held her hand and walked with her to the couch. _

"_Edward, I'm scared…" _

"_Hey, I'm sure it's nothing serious." I assured her._

"_I don't know how to tell you this. I know it wasn't planned and there are so many things I want for our future…"_

"_Bella, you're scaring me." _

"_Edward, I'm pregnant." She had tears in her eyes and I was instantly frozen with fear. _

_I realized she was scared and I wasn't helping. "Bella, I love you. I know it'll take a lot of planning, but I want to have this baby with you. I want us to be parents together…and I want to marry you…_

_**Present Day… Seattle Washington**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Wearing a suit and tie I step off the elevator. Music is coming from down the hall. I enter the ballroom and look for a familiar face.

"Daddy!" My heart soars as I'm nearly knocked down by my exuberant daughter. She has a tight grip on my neck as she lowers herself to the ground. "I've missed you."

I take a moment to look at her. She's wearing a navy blue dress and her hair is styled softly with her natural curls falling to nearly her waist. "I've missed you too. You're so beautiful, 'Nes."_ Just like her mother. _

"Thanks, Daddy. You look so handsome! Our table is right up front. Grandma and Grandpa aren't here yet, but Coach is if you want to go say hello." She kissed my cheek and ran off to some of her friends.

I walked first to the bar and ordered a drink and then joined Coach at the appropriate table. I cast him a pleasant nod but he speaks first. "Edward," he acknowledges me with a certain amount of contempt.

"Coach. Good to see you," I shake his hand and notice for a man in his mid-sixties he certainly has retained strength.

"Wish I could say the same, Edward. I'm glad you could make it." He had only recently developed this condescending tone when speaking to me and I really didn't like it.

"Of course I made it," I retorted. "My only daughter's engagement party is a momentous occasion."

He scoffed, "It's a good thing something merits a _'momentous occasion'_ in your book."

"_Daddy!"_ Bella's glorious voice scolds. "Now's not the time for your theatrics. It's 'Nes and Jake's day." Bella join us at our table and she kisses Coach's cheek. "Edward." She steps forward and gives me a casual hug.

I hugged her back briefly before the microphone interrupted. "Ahem. I want to thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate the engagement of Renesmee and Jacob." the DJ announced. "Don't forget to thank Renesmee for choosing our 1980's theme for the evening. I'm here all night and taking requests. Without further ado, I have a dedication. Jake, this one's for you from your 'Nessie. Let's start dancing with Duran Duran's _Hungry Like the Wolf_."

Jacob took 'Nes's hand and led her to the dance floor. A whole horde of their friends joined them and the lights in the room went dim. The floor lit only by a disco-ball.

I turned to ask Bella to dance but she was already on the floor with Coach. I downed my drink and went for another as the music played. Memories of my wife and our 23 year old daughter crept into my mind: Marrying Bella; watching her give birth, just two days after graduating from high school; 'Nes taking her first steps at the end of that first year of college…Tears formed in my eyes so I could barely see as 'Nes stepped up to the podium.

"This song is dedicated to my parents. I love you both!"

I joined Bella on the dance floor to keep up appearances. She didn't look pleased as we stepped under the lights in front of the crowd.

**Bella's POV**

Edward held me in his arms as we waited for the music to start. He looked down at me with pain in his eyes. "I miss you," he whispered, his mouth almost touching my ear.

"You know I miss you too. But that doesn't change anything, Edward." Tears filled my eyes as our daughter walked over and kissed our cheeks. She smiled widely and flashed me a wink. I blushed instantly, realizing what was coming. Eric Carmen's voice sounded over the speakers.

"…_We close our eyes, We Start Rememberin' When…" _

The tears welled up and overflowed and he kissed my cheek. "She thinks we still love each other," he whispered.

"She's right," I acknowledged, and then gasped as I felt him harden between us.

He smiled at me. "I can't help it, Bella…"

I shrugged. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt for us to try to work it out…just one more time."

"It can't hurt as bad as being without you." He sighed.

"I never meant to hurt you, Edward."

"I know you didn't. And I never wanted to hurt you. You are my life. I'll do whatever you ask for another chance."

"Will you kiss me? Because that would be a great place to start." She smiled up and me and our lips joined in one of the best kisses we had ever shared.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote:<strong> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and then check out all the other fantastic entries. Voting begins 11/1/11.


End file.
